1. Field of the Invention
This invention directs itself to a system for managing the resources defined as code, content and graphics, of multiple interrelated and multilingual web sites. Further, this invention directs itself to a method for automatically updating the resources of web sites identified as subscribers responsive to changes in a resource on one or more source or provider sites. More in particular, this invention is directed to a system which provides the infrastructure for managing the deployment of multilingual resources across a network of globalized web sites. Still further, this invention provides a method for coordinating resources and managing globalization activity updates across multiple, multilingual web sites. Still more in particular, this invention provides the means to detect changes throughout a client's network of globalized web sites, automatically triggers localization of a global resource according to predetermined schedules, processes and customer-defined business rules, and then updates the subscriber sites with the updated resources, directly, translated, or in a localized form.
2. Prior Art
Content management systems are known in the art. Heretofore, such systems, such as provided by VIGNETTE, INTERWOVEN, DOCUMENTUM, and others provided the means to manage the creation of content and resources for web site content for a particular site. However, such systems could not integrate a globalized network of web sites having non-uniform interrelationships therebetween.
The present invention overcomes the limitations of the prior art by providing a globalization management system that complements existing content management systems to handle global content changes or updates with a minimum of manual intervention. Yet, the globalization management system of the present invention allows for defining the relationships between a company's multiple multilingual web sites, as well as additions and deletions of web sites. Additionally, the resources which are monitored can be added to, deleted, as well as provide for editing of tasks associated with various types of content.